Blueberries or Night Howlers
by Catgirl1313
Summary: Nick doesn't know what's happening, instead of getting hit by a delicious blueberry, he gets hit with night howler! Somehow, he is able control it, but for how long. When will Nick tell his beloved carrots, and if he does tell her, will she be scared and never go near him again!
1. Chapter 1

a/n

Hello everyone, hope you are having an awesome day!

This story is based on another fanfiction called Wilde Heart by Libious to see some AMAZING content pls go check out Libious's story!

That's all for now, hope you enjoy the chapter J

Nick POV

I can't wait to see the look on dawns face when she realises she's hitting me with a blueberry, the small round object flies towards my neck, everything goes on full zoom, what's happening why do I want to eat carrots, she tells me to fight it so I will, I want to bite her neck and see the blood drip on the floor. I've been hit by the serum i know I have , I must hold back the urge, for Judy, I go on all fours, I wish I were pretending and launch for carrots, a deer comes flying my way, the first thing I do is bite it and tackle it, bits of stuffing go flying everywhere to my relief, I hear Judy and smell weather talking, but I am too busy to pay attention "and ill dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way" is all I hear can't get close to carrots, to Judy otherwise I will certainly kill her.

Judy POV

Nick is such a good actor, maybe he should go for a role in a movie, I can imagine it now

Roll up role up, get ready to see the best movie in town ''dumb fox'' starring Nick Wilde,

Hehe. No stop Judy you're going to blow the cover acted scared.

Nick POV

I look deep into Judy's eyes, I can see true fear, I bite her neck I am using all my strength to not kill her ''bye bye bunny'', she screams so loud, I killed my best friend, my only friend not even finick could handle me anymore, I am just about to get up and kill everyone in this room when Judy says something.

Judy POV

"blood blood blood and death '' I say with the derpiest voice I can do at this moment in time. "all right carrots you're milking it" nick says with a smirk on his face!

Nick POV

I am keeping my cool but for how long

a/n yes, yes, I know it's a very short chapter, I promise the next few will be longer, I will only this as a short chapter and if enough people read it I will continue and make the chapters longer

have a nice day

catgirl out


	2. Chapter 2: get help

A/N

Haii everyone! Catgirl1313 here

I am soo happy that some peeps have followed and favourited my story!

To be honest, I thought my posts were TERRIBLE so I am very happy some people are enjoying my content!

I am going to try to make longer chapters but if a short one pops in now and then I am sorry L

Please post reviews or just ask me things, LOVE to read all your lovely words

Remember this story is based on Wilde Heart by Libious so PLEASE give Libious full credit!

As to dabosstfm who said half the things did not come from Wilde Heart, I still want you to give him/her most of the credit

(Btw I am a huge fan if you are reading this Libious)

Anyway, hope you enjoys the newest chapter of Blueberries or Night Howler

Nick POV

I hear a knock at the door, I instantly smell bunny, carrots is here "hello professor fluff butt" I say trying not to jump at her, that smell is just so, so, I don't know just so, "carrots, are you ok"

I hear a sniffle, wait the girl who hustle the world best fox hustler is crying, I need to comfort her, too see what's going on

Judy POV

I feel so embarrassed I just turn up at nicks apartment a wet mess, oh no he's giving me that serious look like I have to say and do something now, "are you ok carrots'' he says in the most soothing voice I have EVER heard, sweet cheese and crackers why did I have to meet this dumb fox, I don't know why I came over, I knew that text wasn't true, I left police duties to see if nick was still standing ,I'm just worried what if it's going to happen, I need to talk to him "Judy are you ok" he says, oh no I've got him worried now, he never calls me Judy. "Nick, we need to talk"

Nick POV

"Judy, you know you can trust me, tell me what's up" oh my god if I didn't care about this sly bunny so much, I would be afraid the first bunny cop would be slain by a fox, I just can't do it, I think I need to get some fresh air, if I smell this bunny any longer I am going to start drooling, "hey Jude lets go outside and maybe go for a run or just sit on a park bench and relax" I say, she just nods "are you nodding to running or sitting" I say smirking, I succeeded she giggles a bit "let's just sit down" she giggles "thank goodness I was afraid you would pick go for a run, I would've pass out because I haven't gone for a run for like 2000 years" I joke, she punches my arm "you punch like a carrot" "Nick carrots cant punch "Judy says "says the carrot talking "I joke, I can't keep this up, I need my sunglasses in case my eyes go wild, I check myself in the mirror, for once I am so glad Judy was crying because if she wasn't she would probably see my savage eyes and my drooling mouth, I wipe my mouth, put a compact mirror in my pocket and slide my cold shades over the bridge of my muzzle, "let's go carrots" I shout from in the bathroom but when I come out Judy is lying on the couch, I think she's asleep, my god how could this get any worse!

Judy POV

What where am I "hello" I call out, there's no reply, "HELLO!" I call out again, still no reply, then I see nick, he is just standing there, then there is a gunshot noise, he is on the ground, blood everywhere 'ahh!"

I wake up on this very soft couch, I'm still in his apartment, I blush profusely, I fell asleep, I keep seeing that awful image in my head, nick on the ground, just lying there motionless.

I am fully awake now, "Nick!" I call out, no answer ,then I see something on the couch, a note, it reads "hey sleepy head, hope you had a good sleep, I have somethings I need to sort out with someone, feel free to leave, but if you want to stay you can, just don't stay too long, I don't want my apartment smelling like sweaty carrots! from dumb fox to sly bunny" huh he finally admits it, I decide to look around, he didn't lie ,he most of made a lot of money, he has a huge television and soft leather couch, pure white, he has a guitar and a piano he's going to play those for me one way or another, maybe one day he will even play me a love song, wait did I just think that. Sweet cheese and crackers you love this

dumb fox!

Nick POV

My god I almost lost it, just seeing Judy like that, asleep motionless with her neck showing, I could have killed the fluffiest of fluff balls.

About 5 minutes after my little panic attack, I finally reach my destination, fins van, I nock furiously at the door, "What!" he shouts holding his tiny baseball at, "fin I need help"

Yes, yes, I know I said I would write a longer chapter but this turned out shorter than I would of hoped, I am so sorry it wasn't very long, I have a lot of things on my mind L I am sorry, please leave reviews telling me the hard truth, should I stop with this story, or just change it up a bit, give me ideas please!

As always catgirl1313 out

BAII


End file.
